mapgamefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Salvando la monarquía
'Salvando a la monarquía' Desde la revolución francesa era evidente que las monarquías perdían popularidad cada vez más. No importaba si eran reyes, emperadores, zares, o califas, todos parecían estar destinados a caer. Nos situamos a inicios de 1910, en una situación política muy diferente a la que nosotros conocemos. Desde 1880 se dejaron a un lado las rivalidades entre países y se formaron 2 grandes bandos, las repúblicas y las monarquías. El objetivo difiere según el contexto. Si eres una república, tu objetivo será expandirte y arruinar a las monarquías. Si eres una monarquía tu objetivo es mantener tu sistema gubernamental y extender tu dinastía y dominios a otros reinos y repúblicas. 'Reglas' Para mas informacion véase Reglas: Salvando la Monarquía 1. Se pasará de turno los Martes y Viernes o si todos ya han posteado. Si no se postea durante 4 turnos seguidos sin previa justificación, se suspenderá al jugador por 1 turno. Si esto continúa se considerará al jugador fuera de el juego y su país quedara bacante. 2. Para conquistar territorios intervienen varios factores, primero se tiene que multiplicar la calidad de las tropas por el número de estas y luego el producto se resta con el del enemigo, al final, lo que reste serán las unidades sobrevivientes. En caso de que supere al número de tropas enviadas serán los capturados de la batalla. Esto se aplica para combates aéreos y combates marítimos. Por ejemplo: Rusia invade a la ciudad de Bucarest con 10,000 soldados de calidad 8. Los rumanos defienden su ciudad con 13,000 soldados de calidad 6. Se multiplica 10,000 x 8 = 80,000 y 13,000 x 6 = 78,000 por lo tanto 80,000 - 78,000 = 2,000. Victoria rusa y sobreviven 2,000 soldados. 3. Está prohibida la invención de datos. Por ejemplo, está prohibído decir que se encontró petróleo en Baviera o que se halló oro en Austria. 4. Se ha de tener un criterio a la hora de hacer los avances. Por ejemplo uno no puede decir que se contruyen escuelas y hospital así por así, se debe explicar de dónde a provenido el ingreso previamente y especificar la cantidad de escuelas y hospitales (por ejemplo) que se contruirán y los lugares específicos. 5. Para calcular el número de efectivos en el ejército se divide a la población por 2 y el resultado se divide entre 10, por ejemplo: Si portugal tiene 4,500,000 habitantes, se le divido por 2 y 10 y quedarían 225,000 soldados efectivos. 'Administración' 'Mapa actualizado' thumb|left|750px Mapa actualizado de el juego 'Lista de países' Si deseas ser un país que no es mensionado en la lista no hay problema. Únicamente figuran los países más reelevantes o que ya tienen jugador. 'Monarquías:' *'Gran Bretaña:' FiurerCastellanos *'Imperio Alemán: Trollencio' *'Imperio Austrohúngaro: El Gran Basileus' *'Imperio Otomano: EcuadorianBoy' *'Imperio Japonés: ENMANUROM' *'Reino de España: Doverfp' *'Reino de Italia: Goombasaurusrex' *'Reino de Noruega: Xalisco' *'Reino de Bélgica:' *'Reino de los paises bajos:' *'Reino de Persia:' *'Imperio Chino: ' *'Reino de Polonia (dependencia rusa): Káiser Who' *'Tercer Imperio Méxicano:Generalísimo' 'Repúblicas:' *'Estádos Unidos: Towru' *'Perú: Alex Llaque Cava' *'Colombia: ' *'Venezuela:' *'Argentina:HarryEverdeen ' *'Chile:' *'Brazil:' *'URSS: Camarada Antonio' *'Francia: Rata911' *'Portugal: Spinovenator ' *'Suiza: Adriancdv ' 'Tabla de información' 'Fuerzas navales:' 'Fuerzas terrestres:' 'Fuerzas aéreas:' 'Información de los estados:' *'Poderoso:' Es un estado positivo donde la nación se encuentra en bonanza y prosperidad total dependiendo de el contexto y sus capacidades. La nación ha de ser desarrollada o haber alcanzado una gran meta para lograr este estado. *'Ascendente:' Es un estado de avanze. La nación se desarrolla continuamente y se supera dependiendo de el contexto y sus capacidades. Se requiere impulso e inversión para alcanzar este estado *'Debilitado:' La nación obtiene este estado por algún hecho que rompe el equilibrio estatal y provoca inestabilidad, peligro y demás inconceptualidades. Se necesita estabilidad para salir de este estado. *'Decadente:' Es un estado en el cuál la nación se encuentra atrasada y débil en contraste a las demás, de acuerdo a su contexto y sus capacidades. Generalmente se necesitan reformas para salir de este estado. *'Normal:' La nación no presenta cambios significativos, no mejora pero tampoco empeora. Este es el estatuo que es obtiene generalmente después de salir de los estados''' Ascendente' y 'Poderoso. '''Año: 1910 'Perú' El Gobierno del presidente Billingurst ha logrado al estabilización económica en el país y la producción masiva de cacao, azúcar y papa. Se contruye un procesador industrial para harina de pescado en el puerto de Chimbote y otro en el puerto de Salaberry para el mejor aprovechamiento de la pesca en el norte de el país. Se reciben mas colonos europeos que colonizan Cajamarca y Amazonas y se envía más colonos para poblar las resientes ciudades peruanas de Leticia e Iquitos. En cuanto a lo internacional se exige a Chile que devuelva las regiones de Tacna y Arica según lo estipulado en el tratado ya que estas aún desean reintegrarse al Perú, Tarapacá podrá quedarse como territorio chileno. A Colombia se le sugiere que por el momento se establescan como límites provisionales los actuales hasta que se dialogue con Ecuador. Se pide a Estados Unidos la venta para el Perú, de 2 acorazados y 1 fragata para la mejor defensa de el pais, ademas se adquiere por parte de francia 7 aviones de combate nuevos que llegarán el siguiente año. El gobierno además inicia la contrucción de el ferrocarril Trujillo - Tarma para que se puedan vender con mayor facilidad los metales que ofrece la ciudad, además de las flores que esta produce. Se envía un embajador a la nueva república portuguesa para establecer relaciones amistosas, el país considera importante mantener buenas relaciones con sus vecinos. Finalmente, el congreso de la república propone la intauración de un directorio que contará con 3 representates de él país que compartirán las funciones ejecutivas y la eliminación de el congreso para ser sustituida por una cámara regional, compuesta por representantes de cada región de el país y una cámara legislativa que vendría a ser el gobierno actual. Esto se somete a voto popular y se advierte que los cambios se implantarán con el final del gobierno del presidente Billinghurst. 'Gran Bretaña' El país está de luto por el fallecimiento del rey Eduardo VII, que será sucedido en el trono por su hijo, Jorge V. El nuevo rey iniciia la financiación para la construcción de 5 nuevos acorazados y 2 fragatas con el fin de aumentar el podrío de la Royal Navy. En las elecciones generales, sale vencedor Arthur Balfour, candidato del Partido Conservador y Unionista Liberal, quien se convierte en primer ministro de la Gran Bretaña. El gobierno británico desconoce el nuevo régimen de Portugal, considerándolo como ilegal, y se lanza una advertencia que declara lo siguiente: "si no se reinstaura la monarquía en 5 meses, el Gobierno de Gran Bretaña se verá obligado a intervenir junto a sus aliados en la ilegal república portuguesa". La economía británica va mejorando gracias a los programas industriales del rey Jorge V. 'Estados Unidos' Estados unidos sigue presentando su gran crecimiento económico e industrialización sin presedentes. Se acepta el pedido peruano y el gobierno aprovechará para contruir 1 cruzero más y 3 acorazados más dada la oportunidad. Se aumenta la industria automovilística y se inicia la construcción masiva de carreteras. Se le pide a Gran Bretaña prudencia ante la situación portuguesa ya que si han derrocado a su rey es por razones propias y voluntarias de el pueblo. Se envía un embajador a la nueva republica portuguesa para entablar relaciones amistosas. Se invierte más dinero en el canal de panamá para su anticipada finalización la cual se prevee para 1912 pagando honorarios extra a U.S Steel para que asceleren el proceso de conffección. Además, el gobierno de los estados unidos ha iniciado planes de investigación para la contrucción de un modelo de tanque propio cuyos planos estarán probablemente listo para el siguiente año, con esto, se planea intensificar la industria militar en Los Estados Unidos para ser capaces de defender nuestro territorio nacional y el de nuestros aliados. 'Italia' Italia decide estacionar tropas en sus colonias de Somalia y Eritrea. Decide colocar 200.000 tropas en cada colonia. Además, se inicia la producción de más buques de guerra, casi todos de bajo potencial. Esto es posible gracias a que el país intenta industrializarse para mejorar su economía. Italia, tras la guerra con Turquía (la cual en NLT sucedió entre 1911 y 1912, y terminó con la cesión de Libia y el Dodecaneso a Italia. Aquí parece que el mapa es en 1910, supongo que estará mal) le propone devolverle las islas del Dodecaneso a cambio de entrar en la triple alianza. Se espera la respuesta del emperador y de Alemania y Austria, los otros miembros de la alianza. Italia construye 3 fragatas más, 2 submarinos de un modelo propio basado en el alemán, 16 cazas, 4 aviones de combate y 8 bombarderos. Se ha intentado, además, producir tanques aunque sin éxito. Italia no ve con muy buenos ojos la república portuguesa, ya que sus efectos podrían repercutir sobre otros estados. 'Imperio Ruso' Hoy mismo por la mañana unos anti-zaristas conocidos como Bolcheviques han hecho una protesta masiva en frente del palacio de invierno (San Petersburgo).La protesta empezó bien y la guardia real zarista no hizo nada hasta que uno de los manifestantes tiro una botella hacia la cara de un soldado conocido como "Nikolai Yukov" el cual sigue en el hospital,tras eso la guardia real se vio obligada a disparar hacia los manifestantes,la protesta culmino en un enfrentamiento urbano en la que campesinos,bolcheviques,anti-zaristas,liberales y entre otros lucharon contra la guardia real,la mayoría de peterburgueses se rebelaron contra la autoridad y muchos guardias desertaron para convertirse en revolucionarios.En total formaron una fuerza de 205.000 (15.000 de ellos soldados) y se formo el llamado "Soviet de Petersburgo" la duma fue ocupada y suspendida además de que muchos campesinos se rebelaron en áreas rurales en contra del zarismo.El Zar al enterarse de que su propio pueblo se ha sublevado mando 300.000 soldados a ocupar San Petersburgo de la cual 1.000 guardias desertaron también y se unieron a la rebelión,de momento no se sabe que hara el zar pero si que se sabe que otras ciudades importantes como Vladivostok y Helsinki también se esta empezando a ver afectadas por una rebelión que cada vez esta tomando mas fuerza.Tambien se sabe que el Palacio de Invierno ha sido totalmente quemado por lo tanto la Familia Romanov se han tenido que refugiar en un bunker secreto del que todavía no se sabe su localización (por miedo a los revolucionarios) 'Austria-Hungria' Se convoca en Viena a un Compromiso entre los Principales Politicos del Imperio representando a las Regiones de: Austria, Hungria, Bohemia, Croacia, Eslavonia, Dalmacia, Galicia, Lodomeria, Iliria, Bosnia y Transilvania este compromiso es para solucionar las tensiones Internas del Imperio. El Emperador tiene de objectivo de que Austria sea la Lider del Compromiso mientras que las demas regiones tendran las mismas libertades que Hungria en el Compromiso de 1868. Todos los Ingresos recibidos este año son para hacer una Industrializacion en todo el Imperio. Ademas de mejorar la Calidad de los Ejercitos para que el Imperio recupere su posicion de Poder en Europa ademas de que Tambien se le ofrece a Italia el Piamonte Frances y zonas de Provenza para evitar que nos abandone en una Guerra. Ademas de poseciones Coloniales. Se ve con malos ojos la Republica de Portugal pero decidimos no intervenir. Se influencia a Montenegro y Rumania para que se hagan estados aliados del Imperio. Ademas de hacer un ferrocaril Principal que es de: Bohemia-Bratislavia-Viena-Budapeste-Zagreb-Insburck-Trentino-Trieste-Saravejo-Alba Julia. Se mandan construir 5 Acorazados, 5 Cruceros, 10 Submarinos, 700 Artilleros, 40 cazas, 20 bombarderos, 25 aviones de Combate, 20 Fragatas y 5 Portaaviones. Se envian Espias a Francia y Reino Unido para sacar planos de su nuevos camiones de combate (Tanques). Las Fragatas y algunos aviones son producidos por el pais mientras que los demas aviones son mandados a comprar principalmente a Alemania, Italia y a los Romanov para que ellos tengan dinero para su guerra civil, Los barcos son comprados a Alemania e Italia principlamete. Solo las Fragatas, Cruceros y acorazados son creados por nosotros pero duraremos varios años construllendo. Nota de el administrador: 'Creo que contruir tan solo 10 submarinos en un año ya es una asaña, es un poco descabellada la idea de construir 5 cruceros, 5 acorazados, 20 fragatas y 10 submarinos a la vez porque ningún país tiene tantos astilleros , los aviones deberías especificar a quien se los compras, supongo que a países diferentes porque ninguno está en condiciones de vender esas cantidades de aviones de una por sí solo. Saludos y disculpa la molestia. Towru 123 Ok eso era lo que exigia el Gobierno pero se me olvido poner el tiempo que tardaria. El Gran Basileus 'Suiza El gobierno ha decidido aumentar las políticas de industrialización ya que estas an traído buenos resultados en el desarrollo social y económico suizo. Se aumentan las fábricas de rífles y se crea el tanque suizo modelo GBS-1 de el cuál ya se posee 10 ejemplares y para el próximo año ya se habrán creado 150 más. Debido a las grandes tensiones internacionales se construyen 10 cazas para reespaldár a la fuerza aérea suiza . Se apoya a la república portuguesa y tas enviar un embajador que represente a el estado suizo se le ofrece la venta de rifles y cañones de artillería para que pueda porteger su democracia en caso de intervención internacional. El gobierno suizo envía representantes gubernamentales a los principales cabecillas bolcheviques para iniciar conversaciones amistosas y colaborativas con el objetivo de crear un estado democrático en Rusia. 'Mexico' Revolucionarios Despues de la huida de Francisco I. Madero se proclama el Plan de San Luis para levantarse en armas en todo el pais encontra del gobierno porfirizta el 20 de Noviembre. Se le da la mision a Arquiles Zerdan de comenzar una revolucion en el Estado de Puebla por parte de las fuerzas maderistas. Se revelan grupos armados en Chihuhua, Coahuila, Sonora, Durango, Zacatecas y Guerrero. Se incrementa las tropas revolucionarias principalmente por indigenas y obreros (Se aumenta 1.000). Se le pide ayuda a EUA para que se libre la nacion mexicana del yugo dictarial. Federales Por ordenes de Porfirio Diaz son enviado tropas al norte para poder sofocar a las revueltas "indias". No se le toma con tanta interes estas revueltas. Argentina 'Año: 1911' Italia Italia invade Abisina el día 23 de Febrero sin aviso previo. 400.000 soldados entran en la nación desde las colonias vecinas de Eritrea y Somalia. Los Abisinos lucharon valientemente, pero no eran rival para la superioridad tecnológica italiana. Abisina es anexionada en Mayo. La gente se encuentra contenta con la decisión monárquica de anexionar Abisina. Un segundo intento en la producción de tanques es un éxito, y se fabrican 80. Además, se fabrican 12 bombarderos y 1 destructor. Debido a la crisis con Francia, 700.000 soldados más se unen al ejército, más 120.000 de la nueva colonia de Abisina. Se crean un gran número de factorías para producción de artilleros, tanques y rifles, además, con el dinero extraído de las minas abisinas, se contruyen centros públicos y se modernizan las colonias. 'Perú' thumb|left|Los avances peruanos en territorio chilenoEste es el último año de mandato de el presidente Billinghurst antes de aplicarse las reformas que harán de el país un directorio, el Perú se convierte en el mayor productor de harina de pescado y pescado enlatado de el mundo, esto ace que la economía crezca y permita la contruccion de un nuevo ferrocarril, Arequipa - Cuzco y la contruccion de Universidades y escuelas a gran escala por todo el país. Se descubre oro en los territorios amazónicos de el país (Madre de Dios - Ucayali) y se inicia la contrucción de carreteras para poder poblar e industrializar la zona. Se solicita a Estados Unidos la venta de 100 artilleros mas y se le declara guerra a Chile dada su contrariedad por devolver las provincias peruanas de Tacna y Arica. Se movilizan 100,000 soldados y se captura la ciudad de Tacna , desde puno una fuerza de 50,000 soldados invade Arica y tambien es tomada con mayor dificultad por los fortines chilenos, sin embarjo solo se obtienen 1,200 bajas. Se envía la escuadra peruana a bloquear Santiago. Se bombardea los ejércitos chilenos que se aproximavan a defender las provincias tomadas gracias a la superioridad aéreal que posee el Peru frente a Chile. Se ordena que toda la escuadra peruana se movilize en direccion a Santiago. Se avanza hasta 100km de Antofagasta con una victoria pirrica pereciendo 30,500 soldados de los 48,800 que avanzaron. Se esperan que los refuerzos lleguen. El plan peruano es hacer una guerra relámpago y el plan parece haber funcionado gracias a la valentia de los soldados peruanos. La poblacion se alegra y el orgullo nacional vuelve al Perú como en las epocas de Ramón Castilla. Estados Unidos El modelo americano Patriot I de tanques ya está en funcionamiento y se poseen 220 unidades de estos, se los contruirá en masa y se cree que para el siguiente año se poseerán 1400 unidades de tanques. Se inicia la contrucción de astilleros en el pacífico para fortalecer ahí nuestra flota, y en el atlántico se contruyen 2 poorta aviones. En el campo de la aviación se contruyen 10 cazas, 5 bombarderos y 5 aviones de combate. Aprovechando el pedido de Peru de brindarle 100 artilleros, el gobierno aprueba la contrucción de 500 cañones de artillería para el ejéricto. Se permanece neutral en la guerra peruano-chilena y nos limitamos a proveer armas. Se aplica una política de solidaridad a Francia por las claras posiciones hostiles de Italia y Austria demostrada en su militarización y reparto anticipado de territorios. Se contruyen refinerías petrolíferas en el golfo de méxico. Se envían 120,000 soldados a méxico con el fin de derrocar a la dicadura que subyuga el país. Se denuncian las atrozidades de el gobierno al arremeter contra pequeños poblados indígenas y se pide que su dictador entrregue el gobierno pacíficamente para eivtar un inutil derramamiento de sangre. Se envía un emisario para ofrecer ayuda estado unidense a los soviets a fin de derrocar al gobierno de el zar que es un impedimento para el desarrollo ruso, se esperan respuestas. 'Austria-Hungria' Se mandan construir varios astilleros para fortalecer la Armada. Mientras que varios aerodromedos se inician a construir, los barcos y aviones que se pidieron se aclara que los constructores que no tienen fecha limite de termino. Por lo que tardaran varios años. Se le ofrece a los Turcos, Griegos, Bulgaros y Rumanos el apoyo que necesitan para que su industrializacion siga aunque el mayor problema es Turquia que no esta nada Industrializado. La Dieta es un exito, el Imperio se ha fortalecido internamente. Las Primeras Elecciones se realizaran en 1912. Los 3 partidos que disputaran en el Parlamento son: Liberales o Republicanos, Conservadores o Monarquicos y los Comunistas este ultimo tieniendo gran influencia en Lodomeria y Galicia. Se mandan reclutar soldados para el ejercito. Durante nuestro espionaje en Francia no dio existos como quisieramos sobre los Tanques. Por el descubrimiento de los Espias mandandamos sacarlos de Francia y Reino Unido. Nos Mantenemos Nuetral con la Guerra Civil Rusa. Hacemos una Conferencia en Budapest entre los Lideres de las Potencias Centrales para el año de 1913. Mientras que enviamos unos pocos espias a Bosnia para hacer contraespionaje contra los Serbios. (Hay grupos terroristas Serbios en Bosnia). Se descubre al grupo terrorista Mano Negra como se llaman se cree que es financiado por Serbia. El Principe Heredero viajara a Saravejo para hacer una visita de Estado. Se ignora a Francia y se le dice "Nos atacas por que te espiamos y tu nos has espiado con la Carta Privada que va al Rey de Italia. Rompemos relaciones contigo" Se invade Liberia con prepia declaracion de guerra se espera su rapida rendicion. Se manda fortalecer la aviacion colocandola como esencial. Ademas de que se le pide a los Romanov y a los Sovieticos una mediacion en Viena sobre el conflicto. Se pide una colaboracion con Reino Unido sobre los Tanques y armada ademas de invitar al Rey a visitar Viena. Francia Tras descurir los espias austriacos y romper relaciones con este, se refuerza la seguridad en todas las ciudades del pais thumb|left|113px|Ex-ofrecimiento de Francia a Gran Bretaña y al Imperio Alemanpara intentadescubrir nuevos espias.Se empieza la construccion de 4 portaviones, 5 acorazados, 60 tanques, 7 bombarderos y 5 aviones de combate, aunque esto levara un tiempo la armada quiere modernizarse por lo que tambienthumb|Zone de Bois se empieza el entrenamiento de soldados (soldados nuevos u antiguos) con las nuevas tecnicas de guerra. El gobierno construye 10 grandes aserraderos en la nuevamente llamada "Zone de bois" tras esta construccion y la puesta en funcionamiento de estos la economia del pais sube lentamente por la explotacion maderera de la selva del congo.Se le ofrece a Portugal y a Estados Unidos visitar Francia para intercambiar productos y mejorar las relaciones con estos paises.A los austriacos se les dice "No nos espies si no quieres sufris las consecuencias de tu insensatez" ''aunque le digamos estas palabras no les estamos declarando la guerra ya que en estos momentos no queremos sufrir daños en la sociedad.thumb|Ex-ofrecimiento de Francia a Gran Bretaña y al Imperio Aleman Se re cuperan los territorios perdidos y ademas al Imperio Aleman y a Gran Bretaña se le propone vender parte de las costas de la selva del congo a Francia y a cambia este les da unos territorios en África.1 dia antes de mandar ese tratado unos trabajadores descubrieron unas grandes minas de diamantes las cuales a dia de hoy esta casi completamente extraido, al ser descubiertas el tratado queda anulado por lo que no habra ni venta ni compra pero el presidente frances le ofrece a estos dos paises visitar Francia para suavizar relaciones e intercambiar productos 'Gran Bretaña' El gobierno británico muestra una fuerte preocupación debido a la revuelta de los soviets en Rusia, ya que se le manda un mensaje a la familia Romanov para que esta pueda abandonar Rusia para que la Gran Bretaña pueda recibir asilo político a esta familia. Se rompen relaciones diplomáticas con la República Portuguesa y se inicia un embargo comercial en contra de esa nación. Para solucionar el problema de la huelga general de marinos, se inicia la construcción de 3 submarinos, 5 cruceros y un portaaviones. Se le pide a España hacer una alianza en caso de una posible agresión por parte de Portugal. El gobierno se mantiene neutral en lo que se refiere al conflicto entre Italia y Francia; sin embargo, nos oponemos firmemente a una posible intervención estadounidense en México. Se constryuen alrededor de 500 tanques, y se reclutan alrededor de un millón y medio de soldados, así como de 1000 artilleros. También se fabrican 8 cazas, 5 bombarderos y 3 aviones de combate. Se le da la bienvenida a los diplomáticos austriacos, y tras una reunión secreta con diplomáticos birtánicos, el gobierno manda un mensaje al gobierno austriaco, en donde declara que acepta el plan de colaboración de tanques con los austriacos. '''Nota de el administrador: '''Se que ya no me compete mucho, sin embargo, construir 500 tanques y 1000 artilleros a la vez, incluso para Gran Bretaña. Alex Llaque Cava (discusión) 22:51 15 may 2014 (UTC) Imperio Otomano Entre 1908 y 1910 la agricultura creció rápidamente puesto que se ocuparon tierras valdías en tierras de labranza debido al incremento de mano de obra por parte de la masiva inmigración que recibió el imperio, además por la creación del ferrocarril que une a Damasco con la Medina, en 1910 el sultán Mehmed V aceptó la propuesta italiana y se adhirió a las potencias centrales. En 1911 debido a los altos ingresos productos de la agricultura el sultán Mehmed V madó a construir 3 submarinos con torpedos, 2 acorasados y 1 portaaviones debido a que ese mismo año se inauguró la escuela de aviación en Yesilky para equipar a la marina; 4 aviones casa, 5 bombarderos y 5 aviones de combate para la aviación y la compra a italia de 100 artilleros y 8 tanques. 'Suiza' Los modelos de tanques suizos se han mostrado eficientes en los territorios montañosos gracias a que en lugar de dotarlos de orugas comunes, se les ha dado ruedas de carrocería todo terreno. Se ha destinado una gran parte de el PBI para la contrucción en masa de estos tanques , se contruyen las primeras factorías para estos en Berna y Ginebra que producirán 250 tanques para el proximo año, mientras que las fábricas de producción y ensamblaje de aviones se mejoras para que su rapides productiva sea superior a la actual. Mientras tanto se le pide a Estados Unidos la venta a Suiza de 10 aviones de combate y 10 bombarderos y se le ofrece inversión suiza en el Golfo de Mexico para la mejor y más rápida extracción de petroleo. En cuanto a la guerra entre Peru y Chile la opinión es neutral ya que ambas son naciones democráticas y que mantienen relaciones amistosas con el gobierno suizo. Se empieza la producción de fusiles para reemplazar a los rifles en el ejército y se contruyen 300 cañones artilleros mientras que otros 400 estarán listos para el proximo año. 'Mexico' El 10 de Enero, Porfirio Diaz manda una carta a Francisco I. Madero para poderse encontrar para charlar sobre el "futuro de Mexico". No se sabe con claridad que paso, se cree que Diaz acepto los terminos democratas y obreros. El 12 de Enero se promulga el "Plan de Saltillo" donde Porfirio Diaz renunciaria a la presidencia y se fundara el 3° Imperio Mexicano con un gobierno monarquico-constitucional-democrata,como emperador Porfirio Diaz y como Ministro de Interior Francisco I. Madero. Algunos revolucionarios se opusieron a dicha transiscion, aunque Madero a convencido a todos los generales revolucionarios demostrando "que realmente sera una republica, la igualdad entre todos los mexicanos". El 25 de Enero se conyeban las primeras elecciones para el Primer Minsitro del 3° Imperio Mexicano, con las cuales gana Francisco I. Madero, prometiendo una "igualdad" entre todos los ciudadanos. El 5° de Febrero se promulga la Nueva Constitucion del 3° Imperio Mexicano (Es la misma que la de 1917), creando el Congreso Imperial Constituyente, con los cuales aceptan una reforma del Primer Minsitro sobre el trabajo y la agricultura. Gracias a estas reformas existen leyes que protegen al obrero y al campesino, tambien se da la reparticion de tierras (anteriormente fueron hacendados que no siguieron el Art. 123) haci ganandose a la poblacion rural y obrera.Comienza un apoyo a la burguesia nacional para que nuestra economia se estable. El 18 de Marzo. Compañias Extranjeras que operan en el Golfo de Mexico no aceptan las nuevas reformas laborales, El Congreso Imperial Constituyente y el Primer Minsitro Francisco I. Madero promulgan la "expropacion petrolera", haci todas las compañias las nacionalizara y es fundada la Compañia de Petroleos de Mexico (COPMEX). El partido antirelecionista, es cambiado por el Partido Constitucionalista Mexicano. Se le da gracias a Estados Unidos por el apoyo. 'Portugal (Reino unido de la Gran Iberia) Portugal, decide crear nuevas tropas, tanto aereas, terrestres, o nauticas. Debido a un aumento de poblacion, mas persoanas, deciden alistarse al ejercito. Le pide anexión a españa, un referendum, hecho por las calles, afirma que se llevará a cabo. Tras eso, "Iberia" (Nombre de la unión de españa y portugal), le pide a francia la anexión de los territorios de rosellon y el pais vasco frances (dejando a francia solamente bearne), andorra, tambien es anexionada, y como ahora esta al cargo de la monarquia hispanica pasa a ser una moraquia. Le propone a Gran bretaña, Francia, Italia, y estados unidos, ayuda, es decir formar una alianza. Se encuentran diamantes, en angola. Es posible que se den territorios africanos a las naciones de la alianza mencianada anteriormente. '''Nota de el administrador: Portual es republica y no puede aliarze con España ni con otras monarquias. Towru 123 (discusión) 23:29 15 may 2014 (UTC) 'Año: 1912' 'Estados Unidos:' El gobierno de los estados unidos a decido contruir fabricas de nuestro tanque Pratriot I para su produccion en cantidades industriales. La extraccion de petroleo de el golfo de México ha traido riqueza a la economia. Se encarga a suiza la confeecion de 10 aviones de combate y 10 cazas. En cuanto a la apertura de el canal de panama el comercio tanto nacional como internacional se a visto favorecido. Al ver que Peru se aproxima peligrosamente a la capital chilena se les invita al dialogo y un alto al fuego. Se envian 2 cruzeros, 10 acorazados y 10 fragatas a que ayuden a la revolución en Abisinia. En total los cruzeros llevan a 160,000 soldados y 800 artilleros. Se solicita a nuestros aliados hacer lo mismo para ayudar cuanto antes a la noble causa de los etiopes. Se inicia la construcción de 4 poortaaviones y 5 acorazados mas. La posicion estado unidense es indiferente ante las revueltas mexicanas y se reclutan a 200,000 hombres mas que voluntariamente se uniran para ayudar a Etiopia. 'Gran Bretaña' El gobierno británico reconoce al nuevo gobierno mexicano, y anuncia que iniciará negociaciones comerciales. Sobre la propuesta de Portugal de unificarse con España, esperemos que esto ponga fin al embargo comercial que el gobierno británico impuso sobre Portugal ya hace un año. Para resolver el problema de las protestas, se frena la reclutacion masiva de britanicos y se inicia un programa para invitar a ciudadanos de las diferentes colonias britanicas para unirse al Ejército Britanico. El gobierno britanico desconoce al nuevo gobierno de los soviets, y se alerta nuevamente a la familia real de Romanov para que abandone el país de una vez por todas. Debido a lo sucedido en Francia y Rusia, el gobierno británico disuelve la Triple Entente, y posteriormente, se le manda una invitación para que la Gran Bretaña forme parte de las potencias centrales. Se mandan diplomáticos a Bolivia para suministrarle armamento a las fuerzas armadas de ese país. Se inician negociaciones con Suiza para la fabricación de 11 aviones de combate y 8 cazas. También se inicia la construcción de 200 tanques. 'Italia' Ante las protestas de los etíopes (en especial de las minorías musulmanas) se decide que la policía las contenga, lo que no resulta y los revolucionarios toman Adís Adeba el 15 de Abril. Italia decide mandar 120.000 soldados desde Eritrea y Somalia (al igual que en la invasión del año pasado) y los revolucionarios son oprimidos en Junio. Italia no tiene más opción que mejorar todo lo que se pueda la economía y modo de vida en Etiopía para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Se construyen algunas fábricas, pero en especial, hospitales y colegios. En la propia península itálica, se empiezan a construir fábricas de artilleros, tanques, aviones y armas, además de otros servicios, lo cual deja a la economía algo mal. Para compensar, Italia le pide al imperio Otomano que se haga efectiva la cesión de Libia pactada el año pasado. Respecto a la petición de ayuda otomana, Italia solo aceptará si obtiene Libia y Albania. Imperio Otomano Ante el comienzo de la guerra de los balcanes, el imperio pierde regiones de Albania, Epiro, Macedonia e Islas del Egeo, ante esto solicito ayuda a la Italia y Austria-Hungría para reforzar sus fuerzas militares con 100.000 hombres 2 tanques, 1 acorazado, 1 cruzero, 3 aviones caza y 2 aviones bombarderos. A pesar de que había un dinamismo en la economía producto de la agricultura y negocios de Europeos, principalmente Griegos, por la guerra las arcas imperiales comenzaban a escasear. 'México' El 18 de febrero pone el primer riel del nuevo proyecto ferroviario llamado "Tren Tricolor", el emperador Porfirio Diaz pone el primer yunque de la via. Esta via conectara las ciudades y zonas petroleras del Golfo de Mexico, para que el petroleo extraido por la COPEMEX llegue mas rápido. Se cree que el proyecto sera terminado en 3 años. También por parte de la COPEMEX e inversionistas nacionales privados construyen refinerías cerca del proyecto "Tren Tricolor".Gracias a estas medidas, el petroleo mexicano es importado a diferentes naciones. En la cuestion de las manifestaciones el Primer Ministro Francisco I. Madero pide el "dialogo político", mostrando las posibles participaciones y la realidad del nuevo gobierno, como ejemplo, la participación de los partidos políticos.Gracias a eso se han fundado dos nuevos partidos politicos, El Partido Conservador Nacional y el Partido Rojo (Este fue anteriormente el Partido Socialista de México)thumb|350px|Via Tricolor y sus 3 fases (Cada fase sera acabado cada año) 'Perú' thumb|left|Avances peruanos en territorio chileno.Gracias a la llegada de los refuerzos de tacna, el ejercito expedicionario de el Perú que cuenta con 118,000 hombres, captura la ciudad de Copiapo donde se encontrava el grueso de el ejercito chileno (40,000 soldados) y voluntarios de la ciudad que sumavan en total 1,100 hombres. Se han movilizado los otros 100,000 soldados peruanos a Tacna por la amenaza Boliviana. Mientras tanto, los 76,900 soldados peruanos restantes se dirigen a la ciudad de Serena para su captura. En cuanto a la armada, chile al enviar a sus 2 acorazados y su crucero para ayudar a sus tropas en el norte, se topa con la escuadra peruana. La victoria es peruana sobreviviendo 2 fragatas y 2 acorazados, sin embargo, en lugar de undir el cruzero chileno, se le captura y pasa a manos peruanas como trofeo de guerra y como refuerzo a la armada peruana. Para evitar mas bajas en el ejercito se bombardea duramente la ciudad de Serena cuya poblacion de 15,000 habitantes desciende a 10,000. Pronto se captura la ciudad con 1,000 bajas por parte de el ejercito y se inicia el asedio a la ciudad de Coquimbo, ultima esperanza chilena para detener al ejercito peruano de ingresar en la zona central de el pais. Gracias a que ya se ha empezado a explotar las minas de cobre de Arica y Tarapacá el gobierno continua económicamente estable e incluso presenta un crecimiento mayor al anterior de la guerra. Gracias a que la moral ha subido por las continuas victorias, 20,100 hombres son reclutados y enviados al sur para reforzar al ejercito que se dirije a Santiago. Se sabe que al ejercito chileno solo le quedan 25,500 efectivos asi que se le ofrece la paz incondicional para evitar seguir perdiendo vidas, se esperan respuestas chilenas. 'Austria-Hungria' Aceptamos gustosamente la entrada del Reino Unido a las potencias centrales. Nuestro PIB se ha recuperado lentamente pero con grandes beneficios en algunos años. El Pais se ve temeroso por la subida de los Soviets en Rusia por lo que algunos soldados son ubicados en la frontera con Rusia. Se apoya economicamente al Imperio Otomano en su guerra, los grandes ingenieros del pais con sus propio dinero incian una pequeña investigacion sobre los Carros Armados (Tanques). Se le aconseja al Gobierno Britanico en una carta secreta un posible boicot contra las Republicas que trataria del cierre del Canal de Suez, de los mercados en asia y el cierre del estrecho de gilbratar. Austria-Hungria analiza la posibilidad de entrar en guerra a favor del Imperio Otomano en la Guerra de los Balcanes. Solo por prevencion movilzamos a 150,000 soldados y los ubicamos en Bosnia. 'Suiza' Gracias a la finalización de la fabrica de aviones se inicia la construcción de 20 cazas y 20 aviones de combate para el gobierno suizo, y se producen 3 cazas, 2 bombarderos y 3 aviones de combate para Perú cuyo pago será pagado con cobre así como también se empieza la construcción de los 11 aviones de combate y 8 cazas para Gran Bretsaña. Se inicia la construcción de otros 120 tanques. Gracias a la apertura de el canal de panamá los productos suizos como relojes, navajas, carnes, etc han podido ingresar a Sud América y mejorar nuestra economía además de poder adquirir materiales mucho más rapidamente que antes de la apertura de el canal. Se compra a Francia bastante madera ya que Suiza no posee esta en cantidad y se planea la construcció de varios fortines al rededor de el país para nuestra seguridad y la de nuestros ciudadanos. Se envían 200 artilleros para apoyo estado unidense en su intervención en Abisinia, se abstiene de enviár mayores refuerzos para mantener la calma internacional. Se inicia la construcción de nuevos hospitales modernos para volver a suiza atractiva como destino sanitario. 'Noruega' Se sigue presentando su gran crecimiento económico e industrialización sin presedentes. El gobierno aprovechará contruir 1 cruzero más y 3 acorazados más dada la oportunidad. Se aumenta la industria automovilística y se inicia la construcción de carreteras. Además, el gobierno de su Majestad el rey Haakon VII iniciado la contrucción de un modelo de tanque propio, con esto, se planea intensificar la industria militar en El Reino de Noruega para ser capaces de defender nuestro territorio nacional y el de nuestros aliados. Se inician maniobras sanitarias y educativas para mejorar el nivel de vida Noruego, ademas de que el gobierno anuncia el inicio de la extraccion del petroleo en el pais, se le compra a Italia un barco comercial por 100 mil marcos noruegos. Su majestad se muestra cordial con la recien formada Union Sovietica, y se envian diplomaticos a ella. Se siguen financiando las expediciones en los polos. 'Francia' Proximamente.... 'Año: 1913' 'Austria-Hungria' Tras la firma de los Acuerdos de Londres, el Kaiser vio con preocupacion la debilidad otomana por lo que se le ofrece instruccion mas modernizada a los Soldados Otomanos. En el previo a las eleccion parlmanentarias, el poder comunista ha empezado a tomar mas poder por lo que es preocupante. Se moviliza a todo el Ejercito que se ubica en Liberia y en la zona Balcanica previniendo un ataque como le sucedio al Nuestro Aliado Otomano. 'Gran Bretaña' Tras la firma de los acuerdos en Londres, que puso fin a la primera guerra balcánica, el gobierno británico inició una serie de acuerdos comerciales y militares con el Imperio Otomano. El gobierno británico presiona a Perú para que devuelva a Bolivia los territorios del antiguo Departamento del Litoral, ya que ese territorio le correspondía a Bolivia antes de la guerra de 1879-1883. En otras noticias, la duquesa Anastasia y el duque Alexis, hijos del zar Nicolás II de Rusia, fueron recibidos en la Gran Bretaña, en donde pidieron asilo político. Se inician la construcción de 3 cruzeros, 2 fragatas, 1 porta aviones, 4 cazas y 5 tanques de guerra. Imperio Otomano La entrada de Bulgaria en la guerra de los balcanes, hizo que la Liga de los Balcanes se torne mas fuerte, por lo que el imperio comenzó a buscar rápidamente la paz, pidiendo al Reino Unido medie entre ellos, por lo que se firmó la paz con el tratado de Londres, donde Macedonia se dividía entre las potencias, y el imperio perdía importantes territorios, y se mostró a una Bulgaria victriosa. Con el advenimiento de la segunda guerra de los Balcanes, que fue una guerra muy rápida todo cambió para Bulgaria, ya que al final de la guerra Bulgaría perdió varios territorios, Macedonia se dividía entre Grecia y Servia, e incluso el Imperio Otomano sacó una tajada. El imperio ya en paz se pudo consentrar en la reconstrucción del reino, siguiendo invirtiendo en la agricultura y el rearme, mandando a construir a Italia 2 cruzeros, 1 fragata, 1 porta aviones, 2 cazas y 3 tanques de guerra. Italia Italia acepta la propuesta otomana, y empieza a construir los buques en Julio, aunque se sigue insistiendo en que los otomanos cedan Libia, ya que los italianos lo consideran "insostenible" para un imperio en crisis económica. Italia sigue con su plan de industrialización, construyendo más fábricas para hacer artilleros, tanques, aviones y se construyen astilleros en las ciudades de Siracusa y Bari. Casi todas las fábricas están situadas en los apeninos y en la zona norte. Se encargan a Suiza varios 13 aviones de combate. 'México' El primer ministro Francisco I. Madero, plantea el nuevo programa social. Que consta de la construccion de escuelas publicas y hospitales en regiones apartadas de las metropolis, mientras que en las ciudades grandes, se modernizara la infrestructura medica, Durante este año son construidos 50 hospitales publicos pequeños en las entidades del Norte y Sur de Mexico. Mientras que la zona centro, son mejoradas 20 hospitales. Tambien en estos hospitales comienzan la "primera campaña de vacunacion nacional" para poder vacunar a toda la poblacion (Esto es gracias a que la venta de hidrocarburos mexicanos que han llevado a la nacion a una nueva era economica) La economia mexicana lleva un augue, gracias a la impulsion de medidas industriales y principalmente en la extraccion de hidrocarburos y minerales de las tierras mexicanas. Se comienza la construccion de 6 refinerias en el Golfo de Mexico y 23 industrias petroquimicas en todo el pais. Tambien se construyen 3 astilleros grandes en el Puerto de Veracruz,Villa Hermosa y Tampico. (Atte. soy Gene) 'Perú' El gobierno a ordenado a Chile entregar sus dos acorazados restantes a la armada peruana, reducir su ejercito a 45,000 efectivos hasta el año 1930 y la entrega de las provincias de Tacna, Arica, Tarapacá y Antofagasta. Ademas debera pagar aparte de todos los gastos de Perú en la guerra, el monto de 500,000,000$ que seria en cuotas de 10,000,000$ por año. Se pide a USA la venta de 3 fragatas y 1 acorazado mjentras que se le pide a Suiza la venta de 20 tanques y 5 bombarderos. Se reestructura el ejercito y se eleva la cantidad de efectivos a 345,000 soldados bien armados. Se inicia la mioitarizacion de las fronteras con Booivia por precausion y se le pide al gobierno británico que no intervenga. Se inicia la construccion de el ferrocarril Tumbes - Iquique que atravesará todo el pais de norte a sur. 'Union Sovietica' En tan solo 3 meses Finlandia,Rusia Occidental,El caucaso,Ucrania,Crimea,Los países Balticos,Kamchata,Gran parte de Siberia oriental,El lejano oriente ruso y gran parte de Asia menor habían quedado bajo el mando bolchevique.Tras eso un gabinete de comisarios del pueblo soviéticos entre los cuales estaban Lenin,Josep "Stalin",Leon Trosky,Lazar Kanagovich y otros grandes lideres bolcheviques se reunieron para hablar sobre la creación del "ejercito rojo" un destacamento de obreros y partisanos armados que se ocuparía de las contiendas thumb|left|Tren ocupado por los bolcheviques antes de entrar en la estación de Astana militares en el nuevo país conocido como "Unión de Republicas Socialistas Soviéticas" el ultimo territorio no conquistado por los bolcheviques era la Asia menor.La poca resistencia militar que había quedado estaba empezando a hacerse débil y estaba claro que en poco tiempo las fuerzas del ejercito rojo iban a irrumpir,Tras unas semanas planeando el ataque el Ejercito Rojo consiguió entrar por las vías de tren.El pequeño gobierno pro-zarista que había gobernado allí estaba llegando a su fin,la moral del ejercito imperial estaba por los suelos por lo tanto la mayoría de contiendas contra los bolcheviques fracasaron.La mayoría de soldados se rindieron y toda Asia Menor hubiera quedado bajo control soviético si no fuera porque un pequeño pueblo cercano al mar caspio y localizado en Turkmenistán todavía se negaba a reconocer al nuevo gobierno socialista.Aunque el pueblo era bastante pequeño tenia un aeropuerto y se rumoreaba que los zares se escondían allí,el pueblo era conocido thumb|El ejercito rojo entrando en Silacomo "Fortaleza Sila" muchos escuadrones imperiales se habían replegado allí pero eso no pudo impedir que espías soviéticos se infiltraran y confirmaran algo estremecedor,la familia Romanov estaban alojados allí y por si no fuera poco se preparaban para abandonar el país en avión,segun unos planos robados el aeroplano imperial iba a atravesar Persia para después entrar en el mediterraneo,pasaria por Italia,Francia y después llegarían a Gran Bretaña donde el rey Britanico les daría exilo.Esto solo sirvió para que el ejercito rojo acelerara su plan para capturar a los Romanov,tambien se consiguió capturar los telegramas que los romanov mandarían a la familia real británica para solicitar su exilo por suerte este telegrama nunca llego a manos del gobierno Britanico.Tras unos días el ejercito rojo bombardeaba con artillería la fortaleza Sila y dejaba gravemente dañado el bunker donde la familia real se alojaba,el aeroplano donde iban a huir fue destruido y la familia thumb|El zar Nicolas II capturado por fuerzas sovieticasseparada.Los romanov han sido separados y todos sus miembros han sido apresados en trenes,el tren "Lenin 3" se hara cargo del Zar Nicolas II y de la Zarina Aleksandra.El tren "Dukovac" se hara cargo de la Gran duquesa Olga,la gran duquesa Tatiana y también a la gran duquesa Maria y por ultimo esta el tren "Ulianov" que trasladara a la gran duquesa Anastasia y al Zarévich Alexei.Todos estos trenes tendrán que ser trasladados hacia Moscu donde se juzgaran a la familia Romanov,por otra parte Lenin y otros lideres soviéticos están debatiendo como será la nueva constitución soviética.Se manda un gran destacamentos de partisanos armados a las fronteras con Austria-Hungría por miedo a una posible intervención contra los bolcheviques,se harán los mismos procesos con las fronteras chinas y de Persia.Por otra parte se crea la llamada "Alianza Republicana Mundial" una organización destinada a ayudar a otras republicas como la URSS,tambien hay que añadir que Vladimir Lenin (Nuevo presidente del soviet de San Petersburgo) ha felicitado a países como EEUU y otras republicas por haber apoyado al régimen socialistas desde el principio de la guerra civil rusa,segun Lenin:"Esperamos que los Estados Unidos de America negocien con nosotros para ayudar a otras republicas" también hay que añadir que el soviet ha denunciado las ambiciones imperialistas del gobierno peruano,segun Lenin "El estado peruano no tiene derecho a invadir Chile solo por puras ambiciones imperialistas" 'Suiza' El gobierno se alegra de que porfin el regimen anticuado, obsoleto y corrupto de Rusia se halla erradicado en su totalidad. Se envia un embajador a la nueva URSS para establecer relaciones amistosas. Se envia una delegacion a Perú para ofrecer ayuda y entrenamiento a los pilotos peruanos dado el gran peligro de guerra que existe con Bolivia, al cual se le considera un gobierno infiel a las republicas. Se pide discresión a Gran Bretaña en el tema y evitar que ocurra otro desastre de el pacífico para Perú. Ademas de atender los pedidos aéreos se construyen 7 nuevos cazas y 7 bombarderos. Se inicia la construcción de refinerias madereras que seran empleadas para construcción de nuevas casas dada la creciente población. Se inicia la produccion en masa de ametralladoras y se las suministra a my bajo costo a nuestros aliados especial ente a la URSS ya que necesita mejorar su ejercito. La economia se ve muy estable y fortalecida gracias a las inversiones extranjeras en bancos y fabrias suizas. Estados Unidos Dada la rapida finalizacion de la contienda en etiopia se harqn regresar a los efectivos enviados y desepcionados por la poca ayuda que mostraron nuestros aliados. El aprovechamiento pesquero y minero de Alaska trae buenos frutos a la economía. Se fabrican 100 tanques mas y se da de regalo los 10 primeros prototipos de tanques ante el peligro de guerra en el pais. Se envia un telegrama a la URSS ofreciendo la venta de tanques por si lo requiere y para iniciar conversaciones sobre la guerra de los balcanes (no es intervencion ni nada). Se decide mantenerse al margen de la revolucion en dinamarca por el momento y se concentrara los ingresos en la creacion de mas autopistas, nuevos trenes y la distribucion de la nueva poblacion al interior de el país. 'Polonia' Los nacionalistas polacos dirigidos por Józef Piłsudski solicitan su independencia y amenazan con una guerrilla si esta no es aceptada. Año: 1914 'Austria-Hungria' El Kaiser ha entrado en colera con el asesinato del Archiduque, se nombra de heredero a Carlos su sobrino-nieto. Se ha iniciado la Investigacion sobre los Responsables del Asesinato. Se indentifico que el Grupo que lo mato era el de la Mano Negra, he iniciamos su busqueda para saber quien esta detras del grupo. Se mejoran los Programas Sociales y la industria agricola para mejorar la aprobacion de la Poblacion. Se manda un Ultimatum a Rumania, Grecia, Serbia y Montenegro para que abandonen esta guerra. Se mejora la calidad de los Ejercitos Terrestres. Se le ofrece a Suiza la compra de varios aviones de combate (3). Se agradece al Gobierno de USA por que habrio el Canal para el Pais. La policia ya supo quien mato al Archiduque y es el Gobierno Serbio quien esta detras del Grupo Mano Negra. Por lo que se ordena la Movilizacion General en Agosto y la Declaracion de Guerra contra Serbia el 31 de Diciembre del año en curso. Ordenando un ataque con Artilleria sobre Belgrado para Enero del siguiente año. 'Gran Bretaña' El gobierno británico inicia nuevas relaciones diplomáticas con el nuevo reino de Bolivia, además de que se le invita a ese reino a formar una alianza político-militar, con el fin de ayudar a Bolivia a modernizar sus ejércitos. El gobierno británcio también manda sus condolencias a la familia real austrohúngara por la muerte del archiduque. En otras noticias, se ha informado que las reformas implementadas por el primer ministro Balfour han sido indispensables para mejorar la calidad de vida en la población británica. El gobierno británico le lanza una advertencia al gobierno de Perú de que no puede entrometerse en los asuntos internos de Bolivia. Se inicia la construcción de 5 aviones de combate y 3 bombarderos. 'Italia' Italia se preocupa por la declaración de guerra en los balcanes, y empieza la producción en una escala gigantesca de las armas con las fábricas construidas el año pasado. Se producen 1.200 artilleros, 490 tanques, se reclutan 50.000 soldados más, 23 aviones de combate, 3 bombarderos y 12 cazas, buscando equiparar el poder austríaco. Italia advierte al imperio austríaco: No confíes solo en números para ganar la guerra, tu país es muy grande y diverso, puede que muchos soldados no entiendan tu causa y no luchen Tras esto, Italia espera una oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre las naciones balcánicas, la cual no ocurre durante todo el año, y el ritmo de producción empieza a bajar, creyendo que la guerra puede que no estalle. Italia busca crear una colonia en Asia, por lo cual, se prepara una guerra contra Siam, el alto mando decide que estallará en Julio de 1915. Noruega Se inicia la invacion a Dinamarca, reclamando el puesto del Rey, como legitimo gobernante de dicho pais (Contuinara)... 'Union Sovietica' La guerra civil rusa ya ha terminado y la población esta contenta de saber que el Antiguo y Corrupto Imperio Ruso ha dejado de existir y se ha convertido en la Union Sovietica,Tras eso ya se ha empezado a discutir tres temas que han azotado este nuevo país:La independencia de Polonia,La inmensa necesidad de hacer un ejercito rojo mas fuerte y por ultimo esta la cuestión institucional.Sobre la cuestión institucional ya se sabe que el nuevo estado soviético contara con 3 instituciones:El congreso de los Soviets (Que estará localizado en la Duma),El soviet de las nacionalidades (Localizado también en la Duma) y el Soviet Supremo que es el máximo cargo (Que estará localizado en el Kremlim de Moscu)La organización territorial encaja perfectamente con lo que podríamos llamar un estado federal unipartidista.El único partido legal que existirá es el PRBUS o el Partido Revolucionario Bolchevique de la Union Sovietica.frame|left|Foto Animada de Vladimir Lenin,Actual Soviet Supremo Otra de las muchas cuestiones pendientes es el Ejercito Rojo,considerado uno de los ejércitos mas grandes del mundo.Para hacer que el ejercito crezca aun mas se empieza una campaña de reclutacion que desemboco en que en total hasta 700.000 nuevos reclutas se unieran al Ejercito Rojo y al destacamento de Partisanos.Tambien esta la cuestión de que el Ejercito Rojo carece todavía de ningún tipo de tanque por lo tanto se compra a Suiza unos tanques y además se empieza la fabricación del primer tanque soviético,el Vezdekhod pero hasta que algunas "cuestiones" no queden claras el Vezdekhod no existirá.Se manda la construcción de hasta 150 Artillerias una labor que no será fácil para la recien creada URSS.La ultima cuestión por tratar es la de la Polonia,segun Lenin:"El independentismo Polaco solo es una reacción contra-revolucionaria causada por la pobreza que gobierna allí desde la guerra civil rusa,para terminar con esa ideología solo hay que mejorar la situaciónthumb|192px|Vladimir Lenin observando los apuntes acerca del Vezdekhod en Polonia" Tras eso se mando 500.000 Rublos soviéticos para los mas necesitados en Polonia.Se manda construir Embajadas en EEUU para fortalecer las relaciones entre los dos países,Por ultimo esta la situación de los zares,el tren Lenin 3 esta todavía de camino hacia Moscu,se reporta que en tan solo 12 horas el tren llegara.El tren Dukovac llegara en un dia y por ultimo esta el tren Ulianov que ha tenido algunas fallas técnicas y ha tenido que parar en un pueblo bastante pequeño cercano a Volgogrado. 'Perú' thumb|left|276pxEl directorio peruano toma la decision de invadir Bolivia y proceder a su anexion, la poblacion acepta muy bien la guerra puesto que se usa de propaganda la restauracion de un Peru grande y poderoso. Se crean 3 fuerzas expedicionarias que atacaran por el norte (A), centro (B) y el Sur © ademas de la creacion de el cuerpo de ocupacion que se encargara de ocupar territorios poco protegidos la cual posee a 35,000 hombres. La fuerza A posee a 70,000 hombres, la fuerza B que cuenta con 50,000 hombres y 5 bombarderos y la fuerza C que posee a 70,000 hombres, 10 tanques y 60 artilleros. La Fuerza A parte desde el norte de Puno en direccion a Puerto Acosta cuando se encontraron a 55,000 Bolivianos de calidad 3. La victoria fue peruana y sobrevivieron 42,500 soldados peruanos. Consecuentemente a esto se capturo la pacifica localidad Puerto Acosta de apenas 1,500 habitantes que ocasionan 150 bajas al ejercito. Despues de ello no se producen mas enfrentamientos y la fuerza A llega a las afueras de la Paz. La fuerza B no posee mayores problemas y tambien llega a las afueras de la Paz. La fuerza expedicionaria B avanza pero al tratar de tomar la ciudad de Umala, los 1,700 voluntarios hacen que las tropas se reduscan a 68,300 soldados, despues de eso se llega tambien a las afueras de la paz. La ciudad de 410,000 habitantes ofrece 41,000 voluntarios y en la ciudad se halla una faccion de el ejercito boliviano que en total suman a 69,000 soldados. Las fuerzas bolivianas son de 110,000 soldados de calidad 3 mientras que el ejercito peruano es de 160,650 soldados. Se bombardea la ciudad antes de ser invadida que ocasiona 30,000 bajas a el ejercito Boliviano reduciendo su numero de efectivos a 90,000. Finalmente la batalla se da y la victoria como era de esperarse es peruana. Sobreviven 115,650 soldados peruanos, los 10 tanques y los 60 artilleros que no fueron usados ademas de los 5 bombarderos. Se le pide a Suiza la venta de 5 aviones de combate, 3 cazas y 3 bombarderos. Se le pide a USA la venta de 3 acorazados, 1 fragata y 1 crusero para mejorar la armada. Al ver lo efectivos que son los tanques suizos en territorio montañoso se le pide la venta de 15 unidades mas de estos. La economia crese bastante gracias a la venta de Cobre y Litio de los territorios recientemente obtenidos. Ademas se construye otro procesador de pescado en Aria e Illo para el aprovechamiento de los mares recientemente adquiridos. Se inician conversaciones con Colombia para el establecimiento de un limite formal. El Peru envia un embajador a la nueva URSS y al Reino de Noruega, a este ultimo se le compra petroleo para el funcionamiento de los tanques. La poblacion peruana esta alegre con el directorio y se inicia un programa agriario que consiste en el reparto de tierras en las zonas selbaticas de el pais, asi se promovera su poblacion. Se organiza un censo poblacional que estara listo para el proximo año. 'México' Despues de unas elecciones para Primer Minitsro, el cual gano el General Victoriano Huerta por el Partido Conservador. Prometiendo regresar el "Orgullo nacional del primer imperio" Su primera accion fue la construccion de 75 fabricas de artilleria y municion en todo el pais. Se compra armas y municiones a las naciones europeas para actualizar el Ejercito Imperial Mexicano (nuestro ejercito ahora es nivel 7).Se incrementa 10.000 tropas por ordenes de Victoriano Huerta. Se compran 13 cazas a Suiza. Se creean 10 astilleros de uso militar exclusivo en los estados de Veracruz, Chiapas, Guerrero,Tamaulipas,Sinaloa y Yucatan, en los cuales se hicieron 3 fragatas. Por ordenes de Victoriano Huerta, en secreto se crea el Proyecto Militar "Fenix" en el desierto de Durango, en el cual conciste en la creacion de aviones militares. Este proyecto lleva a algunos diseñadores nacionales e extranjeros (De Suiza, Reino Unido, Alemania). Se cree que el sig. año estara listo el primer prototipo. Se ha tenido reportes de "masacres indigenas" en las fronteras con Guatemala, los sobrevivientes dicen que fueron hechas por militares guatelmatecos. Gracias a esta accion. Victoria Huerta pide una aclaracion de estos actos y las multiples matanzas de indigenas mexicanos por mano de militares guatelmatecos. 'Imperio Chino' Tras morir el antiguo emperador chino, su hijo asciende al poder; el descontento social es evidente, pero el nuevo emperador llamado simplemente "Butters" no lo va a dejar asi. Lo primero que hace es declarar igualdad tanto para hombres como para mujeres, y comienza a construir escuelas alrededor de todo su imperio, al tiempo que trata de buscar acuerdos comerciales con las actuales potencias como Mexico, El Imperio Aleman y la URSS 'Suiza' El gobierno inicia la creacion de un nuevo modelo de avión de combate llamado "el montañés" que promete ser un gran avanze para la aviación suiza y se inicia la construcción de los primeros modelos de el GBS-2 un tanque todo terreno con 3 ametralladoras, un cañon de un calibre superior y con mayor exactitud. Se solicita a gran bretaña su neutraoidad en el conflicto peru- bolivia dado que es la monarquía con la que mejor relacion se tiene, se producen 5 cazas, 7 bombarderos y 6 aviones de combate. Se producen 100 tanques y se le ofrecen 50 tanques a rusia y otros 10 de regalo y ademas de los 15 tanques que Perú solicito se le brindan 15 más de regalo. Se inicia la construccion de murallas ametralladas en la frontera austriaca e italiana solo por prevención. 'Estados Unidos' El gobierno envia un delegado a Gran Bretaña para solicitar su neutralidad en el conflicto entre la republica de Perú y el reino de Bolivia. Se construyen 150 tanques mas, y aprovechando los pedidos de Perú se construyen 5 acorazados, 3 cruzeros y 3 acorazados. Se inicia la construccion de mas fábricas de tanques (5) y ensamblajes para aviones (7), mientras que se modernizan los astilleros. Se empiezan los programas de industrialización en los estados de el centro de el país. Se inician investigaciónes nuevas contra la Viruela para su mejor tratamiento en la población. La construcción de nueva infraestructura (autopistas, carreteras, renovación de ferrocarriles) permite un auge económico interno y menos dependencia de el exterior. 'Año: 1915' Gran Bretaña El parlamento británico hace un llamado a todos los demás integrantes de las Potencias Centrales para realizar propuestas para un estado soberano para el pueblo judío. El gobierno británico lanzó su lista de propuestas entre los que incluyen los siguientes territorios: * Territorio de Uganda. * Territorio de Guyana. * Territorio de Yemen. * Territorio del Sinaí (Egipto). * Territorio de Australia Occidental. Por ahora, estas son las propuestas británicas. Esperemos que los demás miembros de las potencias centrales tengan sus propias porpuestas para un estado judío. En otras noticias, la nación británica resultó muy beneficiada gracias a la apertura del Canal de Panamá a todos los barcos comerciales británicos; y gracias a esto, se podrá comerciar con las colonias británicas en Oceanía a través de esa nueva ruta. Se le envía una solicitud a México para que este país pueda poseer Belice. También se inicia la construcción de 2 submarinos, 1 portaaviones, 100 tanques, 5 cazas, 2 bombarderos y 3 aviones de combate. Imperio otomano En 1914, por suerte se logró negociar un acuerdo entre los países balcánicos para evitar la tercera guerra de los balcanes, especialmente sediendo territorios a Bulgaria y Algeria, en tanto que lamenta mucho lo ocurrido con Austria-Hungría y envia emisarios para ponerse a las órdenes del emperador y negociar un tratado de ayuda en cuestiones bélicas y económicas. Se espera que Italia entregue pronto el armamento solicitado y se sienta a negociar acerca de Libia, también manda emisarios al Imperio Chino para llegar a acuerdos comerciales que beneficien a ambas naciones. Se espera que siga habiendo arbitráje Británico para controlar a los Balcanes Italia Se entregan las armas encargadas al imperio otomano. Debido a la acción suiza el año pasado, se construye una contra-muralla de mayor magnitud. Para defenderla, se instalan 200 artilleros, 100 tanques, 5.000 unidades, 2 bombarderos y 10 aviones de combate. Tras esto, se le pide a Suiza que se relajen las tensiones. La armada italiana se mejora con 4 portaaviones, 5 desstructores, 8 fragatas, 2 cruceros y 9 submarinos. En la otra parte del mundo, se pide que se abra el canal de Panamá a Italia, y se piden acuerdos comerciales con China a cambio de ceder un puerto en la zona central de China. Por otra parte, se decide colonizar Siam. El evento empieza el día 30 de Julio con el desembarco de 120.000 soldados italianos en Bangkok. La ciudad tenía 280.000 habitantes, así que los italianos sufren 28.000 bajas. Casi todo el ejército siamés está en la frontera con la Birmania británica y la Indochina francesa, e Italia se hace con el control de la mitad del país para finales de Agosto. El único encuentro de ran magnitud fue el 17 de Agosto, en el que se enfrentaron 70.000 siameses de calidad 3 contra 40.000 italianos de calidad 7, en el que sobreviven 30.000 italianos. Siam capituló el 29 de Agosto y fue anexionada como colonia italiana. Al igual que en Abisina, se producen revueltas, pero son sofocadas y se instalan colegios y hospitales, además de mejorar el ejértico siamés. Austria-Hungria Tras el rechazo del ultimatum, el Imperio le declara la guerra a Rumania, Montenegro, Bulgaria y Grecia, se inicia el avanze sobre los territorios serbios, montenegrinos y rumanos con tropas Austriacas y Hungaras mientras las tropas de Transilvania, Eslovenas, Croatas y Bosnias se regresan a sus puestos. Se mandan diplomaticos a la URSS para analizar el regimen comunista y saber si es bueno o no. Con el tema del estadothumb|Rojo Movimientos para 1915, Verde para 1916, Cafe para 1917 Judio se propone que los Judios se ubiquen sobre el Sinai, por ahora. Se mandan tropas Bohemias, Polacas y Eslovacas al Imperio Otomano mayoritariamente voluntarios. Se le propone al Sultan que el Kaiser se encarge de su seguridad militar de su pais mientras que su Imperio se prepara para mejorar su ejercito en tecnologia. (Tipo Vasallizacion) Si el quiere otra oferta se acepta. El Heredero al trono crea la tesis sobre el Imperio y su salvacion, que debe hacerse una Confederacion, con los pueblos con total autonomia solo compartiendo la jefatura de estado. Pero esa tesis es ampliamente rechazada. Aunque la idea de la Confederacion no tanto. Nota de el administrador: 'Rep, recuerda colocar la cantidad de tus efectivos, colocar que ciudades invades, tus bajas, y se prudente en tus avances (en un año no vasa tomar todos los balcanes) a continuación te pongo las calidades de los paises montenegro (4), Serbia (5), Bulgaria (7), Rumania (5), investiga la poblaciones de esos paises en esa epoca y aproxima sus efectivos. Saludos Towru 123 (discusión) 23:18 28 may 2014 (UTC) 'Mexico Aceptamos la gratitud Britanica; Gracias a eso, son enviado embajadores a Reino Unido, Austria-Hungria, Italia, Alemania, España y China para mejorar la diplomacia con los nombrados paises. Aceptamos la alianza comercial con China. Se le pide a EUA que se abierto el Canal de Panama a Mexico. Son comprados 10 cazas a Reino Unido. Por las acciones en Chiapas por soldados del ejercito guatemalteco. El Primer ministro Victoria Huerta le declara la guerra a Guatemala. Son enviado 40,000 soldados para la invasion de Petén y 50,000 para la invasion del oeste de Guatemala. Son reclutado 20.000 soldados para participar en esta guerra En el frente de Peten, es tomada la Capital de este departamento, la Ciudad de Flores y se aproxima al departamento de Alta Verapaz. Mientras en el frente Occidental son tomados Huehuetango,San Marcos y el norte de Quiché. Se le da una convocatoria a que todo guatelmateco que apoye nuestras tropas se le dara la ciudadania mexicana. Son creado los primeros 5 cazas mexicanos de la Operacion Durango. En el sentido mundial, apoyamos totalmente al Imperio de Bolivia, vendiendoles material belico e armas. Opinamos que el estado judio sea en el Sinai. thumb|350px|Estrategias Mexicanas 'Imperio Chino' Las escuelas se habían creado y la educación poco a poco aumentaba, ademas de que México había aceptado la alianza comercial. Con el apoyo ciudadano un poco mejor que hacia un año, el emperador sigue haciendo crecer las escuelas en todo el país, de nivel primario,mediano y terciario, creando algunas universidades dispersas en todo el país. Después del segundo trimestre con la educación aumentando, el emperador "Butters" crea algunas fabricas en la capital del país, crea también hospitales públicos en Beiging y proclama que el sueldo mínimo de ahora en adelante se aumentara hasta llegar a un nivel Bueno. Y se manda una carta para comenzar acuerdos con Japón. Se hace una votación general de sobre donde debe estar el estado judio y con un 79% de los votos la opción: "Un lugar que no este habitado", los nativos de esas zonas también tienen derechos gana Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Juegos Ucrónicos